


Чупакабра

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Pre-Canon, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 34
Kudos: 100
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Чупакабра

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Чупакабра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052849) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 




End file.
